


Gabriel's Downfall

by PandaWritesPoorly



Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gabriel Salt, Gabriel's reaction to the group's takedown of his company, Gen, Not Proofread, and gives him more free time, looks like an environment for angsty akuma one shots, which actually just makes our resident villain angry, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: Gabriel Agreste's company wassupposedto have recovered from the Rossi incident.
Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677034
Comments: 25
Kudos: 297





	Gabriel's Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Strong language warning: 'damn'. I didn't proofread it, but that should be it.

It was all because of that damn Rossi girl.

Ever since her childish stories had been exposed for the tall tales they were, he’d been forced to actually focus on his business.

Ridiculous.

He’d specifically designed it so as to require minimal intervention on his end while so that he would be able to put his energy into his more important activities.

Gabriel scowls, trying not to break the pencil he’s working with.

A knock at his door is the only warning he gets before a harried Nathalie rushes in.

“Sir, we have a situation.”

He raises an eyebrow. Adrien has been causing more and more trouble lately, but he expected more from her.

“Really, Nathalie. I expect you to be able to handle my son’s tantrums by now.”

She shakes her head, showing him her tablet displaying a news article. The headline reads:  _ Agreste Brand - Innovation or Imitation? _

He sighs. “Nathalie, we-”

“Sir. There’s more.”

He finally takes the tablet and looks through the articles she has prepared.

_ Gabriel Agreste a Fraud? _

_ Top Ten Reasons Emilie Agreste’s ‘Disappearance’ is Concerning _

_ Former Gabriel Employee Speaks Out: “My designs were stolen from me, and then they fired me.” _

_ Before You Buy This Season’s Gabriel Dress, Are You Okay With Child Labor? _

There’s more and more headlines, and he scrolls through them faster and faster. While he does this Nathalie elaborates.

“There have been more articles by the minute, and they’re not the only form. There have been interviews popping up online, as well as conspiracy theories surrounding Emilie’s disappearance, and the possibility of you being Hawkmoth. Adrien’s wellbeing is being called into question, and there are allegations of child abuse against you. #WheresEmilieGabriel, #CheckOnTheSunshine, #GabrielIsTheButterflyFurry, are trending in multiple countries, as well as various other hashtags. Several of our board members seem to be concerned by all these, and employees of all levels are resigning. Audrey Bourgeois has pulled from our partnership discussions for the fall line, and-”

Gabriel’s grip on the device tightens, until he finally slams it onto the table and stands.

“That’s enough! What is the source of all of this slander? We’ll get the lawyers on them and shut it down.”

“Sir, there isn’t one. There is no clear affiliation for all of this. We can only presume that this is a second wave of sorts after the backlash from the Rossi incident-”

“Hmph. Fine. We’ll have to make a statement, as well as…”

* * *

One week.

One Kwami cursed week.

In one week he’d gone from being on his way to completely recovering his company’s prestigious image to his business in shambles, being picked apart by his competitors, and his son publicly accusing him of abuse and neglect.

Now his brand is finished and his son emancipated, not even speaking to him.

He’d wanted to talk to Adrien. What would Emilie say to their boy about how irrational he was being?! She  _ loved  _ her family, and now her own son has abandoned his Father?! Can’t he see this is all for him?!

That ungrateful little-

“Master?” Nooroo’s hesitant pulls him from his thoughts.

_ “What, _ Nooroo? Can’t you see that I’m  _ busy?!” _

“Sorry, Master.”

Fine. If that thing is going to insist on getting his attention, it’ll get it. Gabriel Agreste may be done, but Hawkmoth?   
Hawkmoth needs to get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I kind of got distracted by a hit of inspiration for an entirely new story, but hey, I think it turned out okay!


End file.
